


【佐鼬】哥哥的四个故事与弟弟的一个故事

by zdpp999



Series: 团扇三轮车 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchihacest, 年下, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 纯甜，没有曲折，全是糖是特别喜欢讲人生大道理的鼬哥给成长不同阶段的柱子讲心灵鸡汤的故事⚠️宇智波骨科 Uchihacest
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 团扇三轮车 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102538
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Uchiha Clan 团扇家





	1. 哥哥的第一个故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥教弟弟要勇敢

佐助上小学的前夜，央求哥哥讲一个故事给他。于是鼬说：

很久以前有一个小水手。小水手和哥哥一起生活在村庄里。他们每天都可以一起看动画片，一起做游戏，每天都十分开心。  
但几年之后小水手长大了。  
所有长大的水手都需要环游世界，所以小水手也需要和大伙儿一起，从港口出发，乘坐着结实的大船，航行到世界的尽头。  
哥哥很舍不得小水手，可他知道，环游世界的小水手才会成为更好，更有见识的人。  
因此小水手告别了哥哥，上了大船。  
在船上所有的人都很亲切，小水手交到了好朋友，也学会了新的航海技能。  
他们看到了会喷水的大鲸鱼，还有浑身海藻的海牛，夜光水母。更加神奇的是，他们游历了许多不同的村庄，见到了很多不同的人。有用胡子编麻花辫的维京人，有能够驯养野牛的神奇部落，还有美丽的沼泽仙子，和乘着飞艇穿梭在云层中的猎人。  
当然，小水手也吃了不少苦。可他觉得这些都是值得的。  
小水手很快便成为了最厉害的水手，所有船上的人都喜欢他，景仰他。

那他的哥哥呢？哥哥怎么样了？  
佐助睁着大眼睛，在被子里奶声奶气地问。

哥哥，当然是一直相信小水手能够成为最棒的水手。  
鼬拍拍手，笑着答道。

佐助拽住鼬的衣角。  
他哥哥会等他回家吗？

会呀，哥哥会一直等到小水手成为厉害的大人。  
鼬俯下身，把弟弟的手塞进被子，拧灭了床头的台灯。

佐助，哥哥也会一直等着你。


	2. 哥哥的第二个故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥教弟弟要努力

中学的时候，佐助迷上了打游戏。通宵几周后病倒躺在雪白的病房里，佐助因失去了时间概念而彻夜难眠。  
从大学来看他的鼬陪在身边，淡淡地给他讲了个故事：

从前有一位木匠。他天赋过人，稍加点拨就能为大家做出品质优良的家具。  
可不知为何，他却一直不能从做木匠活这件事中得到快乐。  
他的作品乍看上去都很美观，却总是有些小小的美中不足。他帮助了别人，却总觉得没有达到自己想要的水平。  
木匠明白，并不是自己天分不够，而是还不够努力体味和练习工作中的窍门。  
他去了更大的城市学习，加入了其他木匠的组织，与大家一同刻苦雕琢自己的技术。  
最终他获得更加精湛的技艺，给身边的朋友和邻居带来更好的生活。

都这样有觉悟了，可见是个聪明的木匠吧。  
佐助在病床上，看着窗外微微的曦光，平静地说。

也许吧，也可能是在家人的鼓励下，更加坚定了自己工作的决心。  
鼬答道。

佐助转过头来，看着他连夜赶来脸上还带着憔悴的哥哥。  
鼬，不用担心。

嗯，我不担心。  
鼬站起身。

要回学校的话，趁现在吧，免得天亮堵车。  
佐助闷闷地说。

说的也是。我走了，佐助，好好照顾自己。


	3. 哥哥的第三个故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥教弟弟要坚持

即将成为大学生的佐助闷闷不乐，一想到要离开家，离开哥哥和熟悉的一切，便不由自主地愁眉苦脸。  
深夜，鼬来到佐助的房间帮弟弟收拾行李。兄弟俩有段日子没有这样沉默地一起做事了。鼬为睡不着的佐助讲了个故事：

有一个身世悲苦的教士。  
他的家庭遭遇了不幸，失去亲人的痛苦曾让他颓废，继而在爱情上的挫折又让他心生迷茫。于是他进入了修道院，打算沐浴在神的光辉里，洗刷曾经的痛楚。  
但是，成为一个教士并不意味着放弃前途。  
他发现自己在需要经过十几年的修行和苦读，才能成为合格的教士。而这之后则是从当地的小教堂开始发展，逐渐获得机会才能升职。  
他觉得很麻烦。可还能怎么样呢？  
于是他努力地聆听人们的苦痛，努力给他们指点和恩惠。  
慢慢的，他的坚持让他脱颖而出变成最有希望继任主教的候选人。

所以他当上了吗？  
佐助靠在床头，往里面挪挪，做出请鼬一同入榻的邀请。

佐助觉得他当上了吗？  
鼬也坐上床，却没有下一步动作。

我猜他一定成功了，可是，当主教有什么好，身边又没有亲人朋友。  
看到鼬和自己保持距离，佐助托着腮，撅起了嘴。

亲人和朋友嘛，等到他恋爱了再说吧。  
鼬拍了拍他的肩，微笑道。

原来即将离开家的欧豆豆还是会渴望与家里的联系啊。还是多多去看望他好了。


	4. 哥哥的第四个故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥教弟弟要相信

大学毕业前夕，也就是夏天刚开始的时候，鼬去探望写论文写到昏天黑地的毕业生弟弟。  
佐助的寝室堆满了资料和泡面。鼬看着他瘦削了一圈的脸颊，一言不发地挽起衣袖做了晚餐。  
食毕已是深夜，佐助摊在椅子上，对哥哥吐槽查资料的艰辛和对自己能力的怀疑。

鼬平静地听完弟弟的话，给他倒了杯牛奶，说，要不要听个故事？

这是关于一个乞丐的故事。  
乞丐原本也不是乞丐，他在城市边缘有一幢房子，养了一条狗，还有一辆小汽车。  
可是城市改造和被炒鱿鱼让他失去了一切。没有了房子便住在车里，被剥除了地址便寄住在收养站。但乞丐仍旧活着，每天坚持带着小狗散步，照顾它，仿佛生活照常。  
真正让乞丐觉得自己什么都没有时，是他的狗走丢的那天。  
冬天的早晨，乞丐冷得受不了住进了收养站。在他与室友争抢早晨浴室的使用权时，小狗被吓到，跑出了门去。  
他去追，却发现狗不见身影。乞丐花了很多天寻找，依然找不到。  
他失落极了。过去的一切连影子都剩不下。

这故事怎么没头没尾的...   
佐助打了个饱嗝。  
那最后他的狗找回来了吗？

这个就得问他自己了，但狗应该是没死。  
鼬笑着说。

切，所以说哥哥讲的故事自己心里都没底的吗？  
佐助把椅子往鼬那边挪了挪。

其实乞丐知道他的狗没事，只是走丢了而已。  
鼬伸手，摸了摸佐助一个月没剪的长发。

他以为自己什么都没有，但其实他什么都有。


	5. 弟弟的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟告诉哥哥......

刚过去的是个长长的夏天。  
佐助毕业了。

佐助和鼬站在笼罩在夕照中的的阳台，靠着栏杆。夏末的余热从水泥地板熏上来，饶是手中的冰啤酒也不能降下这燥热。

“恭喜佐助君毕业，” 鼬背对着光线也能看出脸上的笑意，“这次，想在我这里住多久都可以哦。”  
“哥哥的房子蛮舒服的，起码比我在学校附近的要好。” 抚摸着栏杆，佐助的视线却无法离开哥哥在风中飘动的头发。  
“那就先住在我这里投简历，要是有面试要赶去外地…”   
“不会的。”   
“嗯？”  
“不会有外地的面试。”  
“为什么？佐助的专业，不想去A城发展吗？”  
“不去A城。”  
“那么打算就待在这里？”  
“是的，就待在这里。”

手中的冰啤酒也逐渐热了起来。他们聊着天，逐渐走到了通向屋内的走廊处。

“哥哥还记得给我讲的故事吗？” 佐助走在鼬的外侧。  
“你是说小时候那些？”  
“不止，所有哥哥对我讲的，水手也好，木匠也好。”  
“那都是很多年前了呢，佐助竟然还记得。” 鼬仰起头看他，脸上露出怀念的神色。  
“哥哥说的所有事，我都记得。”  
“佐助喜欢那些故事吗？”  
“喜欢。不过这次，换我给哥哥讲个故事，好不好？” 

从前有一个小男孩，他当了一段时间的水手，一段时间的木匠，一段时间的教士，和一段时间的乞丐。他经历了很多事情，自认为了解了世界。他知道海牛怎样洗澡，他知道木榫怎样接合，也知道如何日复一日地重复劳动和学习。他更清楚冬天的城市里，哪个角落的雪化得最快，哪里的行人最心怀仁慈。  
但是在他远行的时间里，他每时每刻都想念着自己的家。家里的木梁是否朽坏了，家里的水井中，落叶又铺了多厚。  
可即使是离家最近的时候，他也知道那还不算到家。

小男孩有一个哥哥。哥哥希望他变成最好的人。  
而他只希望能永远在哥哥身边。  
哥哥就是他的家。

“讲这个故事的佐助君，也是这样想的吗？”  
“鼬，我一直都这样想。我一直都只想跟你一起。”  
“没有别的目标？”  
“没有。”  
“也不在乎别的事情？”  
“不在乎。”  
“…...”

“鼬，我其实想告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我一直… 算了，虽然哥哥可能会觉得奇怪，但我想把故事讲完。”  
“…好，我就在这里，听佐助讲完故事。”


	6. 你哥哥还是你哥哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我喜欢哥哥...”  
> “！”  
> “居然是哥哥主动吻我？！”

故事里的男孩重新找回了他的哥哥。  
那不仅是哥哥，还是推他出走的人，给予他希望和道路的人。  
他赶了很长时间的路，最终站在了哥哥的门口。  
这次，不仅是要见到哥哥。

“所以他还吻了哥哥。” 佐助站在黑暗中，手指紧张地抓住门框，结束了故事。  
“所以他吻了哥哥？” 鼬站在他的影子中，看不到表情。  
“是的。”   
“他的哥哥就这样同意了？”  
“对，因为哥哥也很喜欢他。”  
“愚蠢的弟弟啊，” 鼬向他靠近，动作安静地像一团雾气，“你是说，是在嘴唇上，恋人一样的吻吗？”  
“嗯，就是像恋人那样。” 佐助一动不动地紧盯着鼬黑暗中的双眼。

“不，你错了，” 鼬低语。  
恍然的一瞬间，佐助感到柔软的唇瓣贴上了自己的。  
哥哥如同黑色的一阵风，轻轻地落在自己身前。佐助下意识地抱紧了他。

“是这样的，” 鼬抬起双臂，包裹住佐助的肩膀，在越来越缠绵的吻的间隙里说，“不是恋人那样的吻，而是…”。  
“唔…”  
“...是哥哥要把弟弟困在身边那种…”   
“唔... 鼬说的不对，” 佐助揽着鼬的腰，像生怕别人抢走似的，“是哥哥离开，他就会发疯那种。”

两人吻着吻着，从黑暗的走廊跌跌撞撞来到客厅。摔在地上的啤酒瓶咕噜咕噜地滚到了墙角，闷闷地响了几声。公寓楼下彻夜未归的人，此刻也三两成群，嬉闹着，拥吻着，以黑暗为边界，藏匿在爱情的旋涡中。

fin


End file.
